Prisoner of Love and Desire (Rewritten)
by Yugao702
Summary: A fatalistic cycle of a mad love and obsessive desire brings two people together and are linked to one another by a never fading 'curse'. (Based on a RinLen song with the very same title) "The things you love seem to end up "cursed" and die, don't they?" (Twincest) (REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

Sorrowful cries echoed in an old empty church. A young woman knelt beside a black coffin as tears streamed down her eyes. She laid her head on top of the coffin while caressing its top of the closed casket.

The person she loved has just died a few days ago... He was murdered.

The funeral ended an hour ago but she refused to leave the coffin just yet. She continued to sob miserably until a shadow towered over her. "Rin." A gentle voice called softly. She turned around to see her twin brother staring down at her, in his hand was a pale white tulip. "Len..." She murmured.

He gave a small smile before offering her his hand. "A lady shouldn't be kneeling on the ground like that, Rin." He said. Rin stared at his hand for a minute before slowly taking it. Len pulled her to her feet and smiled at her so brightly that it was completely out of place and very inappropriate to the atmosphere as depressing as this.

"Here." He offered the white tulip in his hand. "You don't need to cry Rin...I'm sure he's in a better place now."

Rin frowned sadly and tried wiping away the tears from her eyes and cheeks but was only replaced with new tears. "Why did this had to happen Len? Why did he have to die like this?" Len frowned as well. "I can't answer those questions Rin." He muttered. "There are just somethings we can't change but don't worry, you'll find love again."

Rin closed her eyes as streams of water fell. She fell into Len's chest and sobbed, one hand gripping the fabric of Len's dark shirt while the other held the tulip tightly. Len gently embraced the mourning girl, softly caressing her hair as a grin stretched widely on his lips.

"Its best if you forget all about it."

* * *

Half a month later, Rin announced that she had a new lover.

Len snorted at the news. It was no surprise that she had a new romance so quickly...Men always adored her after all.

Being the daughter of a king, it was natural for her to be surrounded by men. She was known for extraordinary beauty and gracefulness, that there was never a lack of admires for her so the news that she had found a brand new lover was nothing to be surprised of.

Len leaned back against his red velvet chair comfortably and began flipping the pages of a book in his hands without actually reading it or even caring about it. A small smirk started forming in his lips as he thought about the news.

What everyone doesn't know about Rin...was that she was _cursed._

All the men she ever fell in love with would always ended up in a tragic death. Whether it was by an accident or murder, it didn't matter. They would always end up being six feet underground a few weeks after she's been with them.

Len wasn't sure if anyone noticed that tragic cycle but that didn't stop men from crowding around her and it irritated him to no end. Being Rin's twin, he knew much more about her than anyone.

Len glanced over at the red tulip on his desk and picked it from the vase, running his hand on the petals. Tulips were one of Rin's favorite flowers since their mother adored tulips the most. It became a symbol of her family and had a whole garden of this flowers.

He played with the flower for a bit as he wondered what Rin might be doing at the moment. She was probably with this lover of her...

In the past when they were both children, Rin would often follow him around like a lost puppy and would almost never leave his side unless someone pried her away. She would often cling to him so closely that they were almost inseparable.

Len was never annoyed or disturbed with Rin's attachment to him. In fact, he absolutely relished the attention Rin would give him. He enjoyed spending time with his twin and wished nothing more to than to spend everyday living in peace wih her...that was until...

Len glared at the tulip before crushing it in his hands. He disliked the thought of his dear Rin being with someone else besides him.

"Oji-sama." He looked up to see one of the maids, Miki standing next to the opened door of his office. "The King has requested for your presence in the study room." Len sighed and nodded. "Thank you Miki." He stood up and began walking toward the door. Len paused right next to Miki for a moment before turning fully towards her. "Miki, I have a question to ask you."

Miki stood straight and looked up in confusion. "You have heard about Rin's new... _lover_ right?" She blinked then nodded. "Then...can you tell me about this new lover of hers?" He asked.

Miki tilted her head, confused of why he want to know through her when he could ask Rin about it but she didn't ask and comply. "I don't have all the details my lord...but I heard he's the son of a viscount who had recently arrived here for business but that was all I heard."

Len hummed thoughtfully at the information. So he's the son of viscount, in other words someone below rank. He sighed and shook his head in disapproval, Rin really has no taste for men.

"I see...thank you Miki." Len said as he walked out of the room with Miki following but paused once again. "Oh and Miki..." Miki straightened up, ready to receive orders. "Could you get me my small sickle...I plan to get some flowers from the gardens."

Miki nodded and bowed before sprinting ahead to get his things ready. Len smirked as well leisurely strolled down the halls, wondering what he should do today.

The petal of the crushed tulip scattered in the room like stains of blood as the window of an open window blew.

* * *

 **A/N: To be honest...I wasn't planning to rewritten this but then I just thought 'what's the harm?'**

 **Anyways Hello everyone! Its been a while. I was really not planning to rewrite this story but then I was listening to the song out of boredom and just thought...wouldn't it be nice if I rewrite the story the same way as the song plot? So I just ended up writing this.**

 **The next chapter might posted in a couple of hours or maybe tomorrow who knows but it will come early since Im just rewriting a bit.**

 **I hope you like this rather short chapter...even though its sort of the same with my other story.**

 **Well thats it for now. See ya.**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

Len quietly walked down the grand hall in leisurely way. The sound that echoed the hall was his steady footsteps as he made his way to the throne room. Once in a while, he would walk by a couple of servants who would bow at the sight of him which he would nod back before they would carry on their way.

It was awfully peaceful and calm which Len appreciated sometimes. The calmness suddenly brought his thoughts to his dear sister.

Rin, unlike her brother, could not stand the silence of the castle and would often cause mischief around the palace. This often resulted to their father lecturing her about the proper etiquette of royalty and what a princess should and should not do. Len would always come by to to get his sister out of trouble and clean up her mess when the damage is done.

Len smiled a bit at the thought. His sister was never hesitant when it comes to causing trouble. Sometimes, she would drag Len into her plans which would end up having the both of them to be scolded...though, he didn't honestly mind since this meant he would spent more time with her...

Len then suddenly frowned. Nowadays, those troublesome days seem to slowly fade into a memory...ever since Rin became interested in having a lover...

His brows furrowed at the thought of his sweet twin in the arms of a man he was not familiar with. If anything he would take Rin away and...

Len stopped in front of the study room and stared at the door for a moment. He shouldn't think so much at the moment, especially when he had to meet with his father right now.

He reached out for the door and gently knocked. "Father, it is me." He announced.

"Yes, come in." A deep muffled voice responded inside the room. Len slowly opened the door and walked in. A man stood near the window, his back was facing towards Len as he gazed out the window. He had sandy blond hair, similar to Len's and wore clothing suited for royalty.

Len had always thought his father had a very dignified form which he admired. He respected him a lot but sometimes it was to approach him because of his rather intimidating aura. Len could easy count the few times he and his father would have the time to be alone like this...In fact, he rarely sees his father due to his kingly duties.

This was one of reasons why he often prefer to spend the day with his twin. In the past, they don't interact with him which was not unusual since he is the king but nowadays they rarely ever see him around the palace. Len had grown used to having no father figure around him, even at a young age because he understood despite being of young age, that a king only give most of his time to serve the people.

What worried Len however, was Rin. Rin loved their father as much as anyone would love a parent and would occasionally feel lonely when their father would not be around and so Len would always step forward and spend most of the day with her in place of their absent father.

Len held no resentment to their father for his absence in most of their life but what he felt towards the man was more of indifference, like he didn't really care about what he does anymore.

His father had said nothing as Len closed the door and walked deeper into the room, stopping just a few feet away. "Did you need me for something, Father?" Len asked, although he had a good idea what he wanted to talk about.

"Yes, I want to discuss with you about your inheritance to the throne." The man said without turning his gaze from the window.

Len silently sighed to himself. As he expected, it was the same topic. The few times they were ever alone like this is when he wanted to talk about the day he would one day take over the throne. Being the eldest twin, it was obvious that he would become the heir to the throne but Len...he was just not interested.

If anything, he rather live the life as a commoner than bear the weight of millions on your shoulders as king...but if ever decided to step down from the throne, the crown would be passed down to Rin and Len simply refused to have Rin end up with a fate as horrible as that.

"Really Father, that again. We have discussed this numerous times already." Len said with a small sigh. The king finally turned away from the window and turned to Len with an indifferent expression. "You should know that one day you will have to take my place on the throne and lead the people, and when that time comes I want you to be ready." He said.

Len had grown tired of hearing the same things from his father. Responsibility, Preparedness, it was the same thing all the time. He wondered if this was really something a parent should be talking about after not seeing one of their children for months now.

"Father, I understand your concern but you must not worry." Len said in a way as if he had rehearsed it over and over again. "I am quite capable in handling things and when the time comes, I will be sure to lead the people the way you had led them."

The king nodded in approval. "I am very sure you will be able to serve this kingdom well Len." He continued. "But you must understand that the responsibilities of a king is not something to take lightly of."

"Father, I am aware that the duties of a king is not easy but I assure you, I am quite capable of leading the country." Len wasn't trying to sound arrogant or anything like that but if it meant having his father stop lecturing him about duties and what a king must do, he was willing to do it.

The king hummed for a bit. "I have total faith in your capabilities, my son." He said. "One day you will indeed rule over the people like a true king and soon perhaps take a wife and have children of your own."

Len mentally cringed at that. "Father, I think its too soon to discuss about marriage." He uttered. The king raised a brow. "My son, you are already 18 years of age. You are quite old enough to be married. One day you will have to find a queen consort to be by your side. In fact, I have already a list of fine young women of good breeding for you to be engaged with."

Len furrowed his brows. "I do not need that. Thank you." He dismissed. "I rather not talk about marriage for now."

He was not interested in marrying a woman he did not know. There was no woman who ever seemed to catch his interest nor did he have an interest in taking a lover at all...although...

His thoughts suddenly turned to a certain young woman who shared the same face as his...

Rin would most certainly make a wonderful wife. She was energetic and bright which would bring a smile to his face. She was also supportive and kind. Not to mention, very beautiful. Yes, she would indeed make a lovely consort...

"Father, is it too much to ask that I would be the one to choose who I will be wed someday? Besides that, The day I will take your place is still far in the future. Being married would be troublesome." Len explained.

"I am only thinking what is right for you and the kingdom." The king said. He calmly walked over to Len and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do not wish to see you alone when the time comes. I want you to find a lovely woman...just like your mother."

Len paused for a moment. His father rarely ever spoke about their mother ever since she passed away. When they were 10, their mother died due to a sickness which left their father devastated and drown in his work, and accidentally neglecting his children.

Len inwardly frowned. If falling in love was as horrible as that, he rather not get married at all. He thought the same for Rin. Taking up lovers would only lead to nothing but trouble. But he decided to leave Rin be.

Len had mixed emotion with the fact Rin had taken a new lover a half a month after her last lover died. He found it disapproving...in the same time very amusing. It wasn't the first time Rin has done this. Whenever her lovers die, she would genuinely shed tears and mourn for them but after a couple of weeks, she was happily in the arms of another man.

Most people would frown upon this but Len thought it was intriguing how Rin could move on so quickly. It was both fascinating in the same time, dreadful.

"The same goes for Rin." His father continued, breaking Len's thoughts. "I do not want her to be alone the day I pass on and you will be crowned king. Therefore, one day she will also have to find someone to be with."

Len frowned deeply at that. "Father, don't you think that's too soon to talk about that?" Len grunted. "Rin is still young to be married."

"She's no longer a little girl Len. She is already a grown young woman." The King replied. "She will have to get married sooner or later, regardless of what you think." He turned around and walked over to the window once more. "I have heard about Rin's new lover."

Len paused. "I see..." He muttered. The King nodded. "I have already met him and his father once. He seems to be quite an nice lad. A very good suitor for my daughter."

Len curled his hands to fists in his side. "Is that so?" He grumbled.

"He seems to be of good linage. A strong young man and he seems to genuinely care about Rin." The King went on. "I wouldn't be surprise if the boy suddenly came to me and ask for my daughter's hand in marriage."

"...Do you not find it disapproving that Rin has taken a new lover despite her last having died a few weeks ago?" Len questioned. There was a slight pause between them. Len stared down at the ground while his father continued to simply look out at the window.

"I will admit it does seem a bit unsettling but Rin can do anything she wants as long as she does not do anything that would endanger herself and the family name." The King said as Len stayed quiet.

He did have a point. Rin was freed from the responsibility of becoming the heir of the throne, therefore she was free to do anything she pleases as long as she knows her place...but...

Len's eyes darkened. He simply thought this was foolishness.

Len shouldn't really expect much from their father, who had neglected them for years. He was a foolish man after all. Len suddenly couldn't wait for the day their father would be six feet under...along with Rin's previous lovers.

"Of course, you are right." Len muttered. "Must take my leave now, Father." He suddenly announced. "I wish to go to the gardens today so I will be leaving now." He turned around to leave. As he reached out for the doorknob, his father suddenly said.

"Len, just remember that all I want is for you and your sister to be happy and give you everything you need and want. That's all."

Len was silent for a few minutes before he glanced at his father with a smile. "Yes Father. I understand." With that, he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Len stood at the hallway in silence before he began to chuckle. His father really was a foolish man. He could never understand them at all.

"Give everything you need and want...huh." Len muttered to himself. The man could never give him the thing he wanted the most in this world. He then began walking down the empty hall, to where the garden was, as his thoughts turned to a certain person. "What I really want in this world is..."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I was having a bit of time trying to think of what to write in this chapter. I wanted to make it a bit...(for lack of words) mellow before I started writing about the murders (oh the pain!). Anyways the next chapter will be out very soon since I'm just rewriting every chapter on this story (ow, my back)**

 **Anyways I hope you'll support this story like you support my previous Prisoner of Love and Desire which I haven't deleted at all actually. If you check my profile, you will definitely see it.**

 **So that's it for now. See you later y dear readers!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

Len quietly strolled down the grand hallway in silence. Despite appreciating the times Len would appreciate the silence, there were times he thought it was boring.

He suddenly paused when he saw a certain figure standing in the middle of the hall, staring out the window. she wore a beautiful white dress that touched the ground and her sandy blond hair was curled at her side. She stared gently out the window as the sunlight shone over her, making her look similar to that of a fairy from the fairy tales they once read.

The girl noticed another presence in the hall and glance at the side. She then smiled brightly as soon as she spotted him. "Len." She happily called out as she began to approach him.

Len smiled gently at her and bowed. "Lady Rin." He greeted. Rin pouted for a moment but then grinned. "Where are you going at this time? Are you busy right now?" She asked. Len chuckled. "No, I'm merely going to the gardens again for today." He said. "And what about you, my lady? What are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh! Actually, I'm waiting for someone. We have a guest soon." Rin smiled brightly. Len never seen her smile like that unless...

"Could this guest be...your newest lover?" Len asked. Rin blinked and pouted. "Len, don't say it like that. You make it sound as if I switch lovers everyday."

Len chuckled. "Forgive me but I was merely curious." He said. Rin sighed before she smiled a bit. "Well, on the contrary, I am waiting for him but he is taking rather a while to get here."

"I am not surprise. It can be difficult to arrive here in the palace unless you have permission from one of the royal members but don't worry, he will arrive safely once the guard allow him into the gates."

"Yes, you're right. He will be fine." Rin then smiled up at him. "Well since you're here...would you accompany me to the gardens while we wait?"

Len chuckled. "It would be my pleasure, my lady." Rin nodded and the two strolled down the hall.

The two quietly talked about the most trivial things they could think of, which made Len smile as it has been a while since they had time to ever speak to each other. They continued talk as they reached the outside of the castle until a voice called to them. "Lord Kagamine." They looked ahead to see a certain peach haired maid walking towards with a bag at hand. "I have brought what you asked for, my lord." She bowed.

Len nodded in thanks as he took the bag. "Thank you Miki." He said. "We will be going to the gardens alone, if there is any news please inform us right away." The peach haired maid bowed in respond before briskly walked back into the palace to continue her work.

Len sighed before turning back to Rin. "Well then, shall we go?" He smiled and offered his hand. "My lady?" Rin rolled her eyes but took his hand as he lead her to the gardens.

Len always thought the garden was colorful and bright. It was filled with flowers of all sorts, mostly tulips. It was arranged in different colors, from pure white to dark blue. It was like entering another world. There was a time that Len would ask permission from their mother if he could take some flowers from her garden and she didn't seem to mind which he was pleased about.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal around me." Rin said as they walked through the garden. "What do you mean, Lady Rin?" Len smiled while Rin pouted and pointed at him accusingly. "Like that! I thought I told you not to call me 'Lady Rin' remember?" Len laughed. "I know Rin but it is necessary to call members of the royal family formally."

"Len, we are not strangers. We aren't like our distant relatives who would greet us formally. We are family after all." Rin muttered. Len's smile fell slight and he hummed. "Family...huh?" He mused. There was a slight pause in the air before Len continued. "Well, I'm happy to know that you still think of me as...family Rin but...I still don't think I have the right to be so familiar with you."

Rin frowned. "Jeez! Stop acting so stubborn!" She exclaimed, surprising Len. "You always say you don't have the right to be so close to us when we are family! If you don't stop being so hesitant you'll never be able to have anyone close to you!"

Len stared at Rin in shock before he slowly smiled and began laughing. Rin frowned. "What's so funny?" Len continued to laugh. "S-Sorry Rin." He giggled. "Its just that...I would have never imagine you to actually scold me like that with that personality of yours." Rin gaped then glared at him. "Hey! What those that mean?!"

Len simply laughed as Rin playfully hit him. "By the way whats inside that bag." She pointed over to his little sack which Miki gave him. "This?" He opened the sack and pulled out the small gardening sickle. "I wanted to get some flowers to decorate my room a bit since it almost seems lifeless to me...though I wonder what would Mother say if she knew I was taking flowers from her precious garden again"

"I don't think Mother would mind." Rin said softly as she gazed at the sliver tip of the scythe. "She would have offered you some of the flowers if she were still around anyway." He smiled slightly. "I bet she would." There was silence between them as they continued strolling down the gardens, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere.

Len glance down at the flowers before having an idea. He reached down and picked a certain flower then presenting it to Rin. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He mused, a teasing smile on his lips. Rin raised a brow at him then at the flower. "Len, you do know that's a red tulip right?" The corners of her lips twitched into a smile.

"Play along Rin, you already know the roses as far off the edge of the garden after all." Rin giggled and took the crimson tulip before sniffing the faint pleasant scent of the flower. "You know Len...If you do things like this for a girl, I bet she would've been charmed by you by now."

He froze for a minute then a smirk slowly stretched on his face. "Oh?" He took a step closer to Rin and took her hand. Rin looked up and stared into Len's blue eyes. "So if I said such things to you...you'd feel mesmerized and charmed by me then?"

"Eh?" Rin stared at him and Len stared back. Rin began to fluster under his gaze and looked away, her cheeks stained with light pink. He slowly opened his mouth to speak. "Rin, I-"

"Lady Kagamine!" A voice called out. Len clicked his tongue in annoyance then stepped back to an appropriate distance. "What's the matter?" Rin quickly said, regaining her composure. The maid rushed over to her. "My lady, Lord Kagane is here." She panted. Rin beamed instantly and nodded. "Oh of course! I'll be there right away!"

The maid bowed before dashing back into the palace. Rin turned to Len and grinned. "Come Len, you have to meet him." Rin excitedly grabbed his empty hand and pulled him along. Len frowned as he followed the blond.

The caught sight of a black carriage in front of the castle and a dark haired man stepping out of it. "Rei!" Rin released Len's hand and dashing over to the male. The man looked over to her and smiled, he opened his arms as she leaped into them, wrapping her own arms around his neck as they span around.

Len's expression darkened at the sight but then took a deep breath. _'Demure, Len.'_ Len thought as he walked over to them. _'Demure...'_

"Oh? It appears you are with someone." The male said the moment he spotted him and placed Rin down. "That's right, there is someone I want to introduce you to." Rin wrapped an arm around one of his and walked over to Len then stood in front of him. "Rei, this is my dear twin brother Len Kagamine."

Len bowed respectably. "Len, this is my lover, the son of the Viscount, sir Rei Kagane."

"Oh! So you are the famous Prince Len Kagaime? I see, its an honor to meet the crowned prince of the royal family." Rei bowed. "The pleasure is mine." Len said.

"I'm quite ashame to appear in front of a prince while I'm merely the son of a viscount, I apologize." Rei bowed his head. "There is nothing to be ashame about." Len mused. "Just because we are different in rank does not mean you have to feel embarrassed, we are all the same after all."

"That's right!" Rin exclaimed. "Just because you're in a lower position than us doesn't mean you should look down at yourself. I mean, you are my lover after all."

Rei smiled at them. "The Prince is very kind." He complimented. "As well as you, my lady." Rin frowned. "Jeez! I said you don't need to be so formal with me, we're lovers!" Rei smiles awkwardly. "But it would be very inappropriate...especially in front of the Prince-"

"Ugh! You two are alike! You both refuse to call me by my first name!" Rin pouted and Rei chuckled. "Yes, yes forgive me...Rin."

Len clenched his jaw. Oh, how disturbing it is to hear another person call his dear Rin this way when he was always the only one who was allowed to call her like that.

Rin smiled in satisfaction. "Good! Now can you give me a kiss?" Len bit the inside of his cheek while Rei blushed lightly. "Um Rin...I don't think now is a good time." He glanced over to Len then back to her. "Why? Its just Len, he won't mind."

"But-"

"Oh don't worry." Len cut in. "I don't mind if my childish sister displays her affection for someone, although she is very terrible at timings."

"Hey, who are you calling childish?!" Rin glared at him and Rei laughed nervously. "Well...if you say so." Rei leaned down as Rin closed her eyes. Len tightened his grip on the sickle in his hand.

Rin expected to feel a soft pair of lips on hers and she did but instead of her lips, she felt it was higher up. She opened her eyes and pouted. "Why did you kiss me on the forehead?" She demanded. Rei smiled warily. "I'm sorry but I can't really do it in front of the Prince, your brother at that."

Rin frowned deeply while Len relaxed his grip on his sickle but it didn't change the unreadable look on his face. Rin huffed and turned away from him. "You're such a jerk!" And dashed into the castle, leaving the two alone.

"Um...Do you think I should apologize?" Rei asked nervously. "No, its fine...she's always like that. Really she can be such a child." Len sighed.

"By the way Prince Kagamine...Not to be rude but may I ask what are you doing here?" Rei questioned curiously. "Oh? Is it wrong to be within my home at this time of day?" Len questioned and Rei flushed. "Forgive me, Prince. I was merely curious since I had heard from the Princess that you are often busy." Rei explained.

"Don't worry I was simply teasing." Len chuckled. "When I am not busy, I would simply be at the gardens until my sister came to accompany me...while waiting for you." He said. Rei hummed in understanding before his eyes scanned his figure and stopped towards the small glittering silver scythe at his hand.

Len gazed down at what Rei was staring and smiled. "Forgive me but I was just about to pick some flowers from the gardens just now, please excuse me for being seen handling a weapon like this."

Rei shook his head and smiled warily. "No its fine, I was just...surprise to see a prince such as yourself doing such works."

"I don't always relay on the servants to do things I can do for myself."

"You seem really independent for a high class prince."

"I know that." Len laughed. Rei then realized how rude he sound when he said that and bowed. "I'm truly sorry for sounding so insensitive." Len shook his head. "Its fine, you're not the first one to say that and won't certainly be the last."

That was when the front door of the castle opened and a group of servants walked out in a line and bowed. "Lady Kagamine has requested the two of you to relaxing inside." The head servant announced. Len smiled towards Rei. "Well, shall we go inside? I'm sure they'll offer us some tea."

Rei nodded as the two strolled towards the door. Len allowed the servant to take the small sickle from his hands for now as they passed the doors.

The whole palace was worthy to be fit for royalty. Everything was made of pure marble with stone columes as support for the ceiling, the place was very well lit for its open windows with paintings and decorations of all sorts hanging on the walls.

The place never cease to amaze Rei the times he would go here while Len, who had lived through this halls, seemed very used to seeing the elegant insides of the mansion, which was no surprise at all.

"If I must ask..." Len started, breaking the silence between them as they followed behind a servant. "How long have you met Rin?"

Rei blinked at the sudden question. "About a few weeks." He replied.

"And how long have you been lovers with her?"

"Three days sir."

"Where have you two met?"

"While my father was talking to your father, the king and I was suppose to show her around the mansion at the time..." Rei trailed off, confused of why he was suddenly asking him these questions. Len stared at him for a moment before he chuckled. "Forgive me for suddenly asking you these questions... I was just curious of how you got to know each other."

"Understandable." Rei nodded. "You are, after all, her brother so of course you would feel suspicious like this."

"Yes, that's true." Len said then stared ahead before muttering softly. "Especially when it wasn't long since he was murdered."

"Huh?" Rei looked at Len in confusion. Len simply smiled at him.

The servant lead them to the guest room where a couple of seats were placed with a small table in the center. Rei couldn't help but admire the beautiful design of the room while Len walked over to the couch and sat down comfortably. Rei quickly followed after but sat on a chair across him.

"So tell me sir Kagane." Len started as the servant left the room. "What is your father's work?"

"He's a doctor." Rei said curtly. "He was suddenly called here by His majesty and my father wanted me to come along so I might learn something."

"A doctor huh?" Len mused. "I have heard my father has been feeling unwell lately...I didn't think it was true since he seemed healthy as a horse the last time I saw him." He chuckled.

Len has heard from the servants that their father has been ill at the time but Len made no motive to come see him at all at the time. Why should he visit the man who did not have time to see his own children when they, themselves were ill at the times when they were still young?

Rin, on the other hand, took the opportunity to see their father after so long which probably explains why he had not heard of Rin sudden affair with the son of the viscount who treated their father.

The door opened and a maid entered the room with a tray of tea and some bread. She bowed before approaching the two and set the tea set onto the table. She bowed again and Len nodded as she left once more. Len turned back to Rei and smiled. "Sir Kagane, I must ask...do you plan to follow you father's footsteps?"

"Eh?" Rei blinked. Len picked up his teacup and sipped the tea with a satisfied hum. "I mean, be a doctor like your father."

"Well, initially I was hesitant on being a doctor but I think I will since it is also a family business and besides I have come to like the idea." Rei explained. "But for now I'm still in training to learn how to be a good doctor like my father."

"So you do plan on taking over your father's work."

"Yes, Its probably my destiny to be a doctor...you know, save lives and whatnot." Rei smiled sheepishly. Len stared into his cup, his lips formed in a thin line. "Destiny..." He mumbled under his breath as he stared at his reflection in the teacup. "...Don't you think its tiresome?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. Len lifted his head as looked straight in his eyes. "Risking your health for a stranger...Isn't it troublesome to take care of the sick when they can barely take care of themselves?"

Rei was silent as Len continued. "I have heard that there are many who work themselves to exhaustion for money. People using up their health for more wealth then using up their wealth to regain their health. Doctors must be doing a very fine job especially with how much money the people pay them when they want their health back. Aren't humans just _greedy_ creatures? "

"...Prince Kagamine I will not deny the fact that there are some people who would overwork themselves for a living but I wish for you to stop saying such words in front of me."

"Oh, have I insulted you?" Len smirked as he set down his cup. "Forgive me, I was simply stating my opinion." Rei narrowed his eyes at him. "Your opinion wasn't necessary."

Len chuckled. "Now, now, I apologize...but as a way to show my sincere apology." He leaned forward, the smirk still in place. "Let me give you a fair warning." Rei raised a brow. "You should stay away from my sister." Len warned.

Rei's eyes widened then he glared at him. "What do you mean?" He sneered. "Don't tell you have grown jealous of me and Lady Rin?" Len's lip turned to thin straight line. Jealous? Him?

Len scoffed. "Who knows but that is not the reason why you should stay away from her." Rei continued to glare at him as he continued. "You see, Rin is a... _special_ case." He empathized. "If you don't leave her alone...very bad things might happen to you."

"What bad things?" Rei demanded. Len smirked mischievously and he leaned back against the couch. "You can say...Rin is actually _cursed_."

"Cursed?"

"That's right, you're not the first person Rin has ever fallen for..." Len paused for a moment then grinned widely. "But if you leave now, you'll definitely be the _first_ to live."

 _'Not that I can guarantee that though...'_ He mentally added.

Rei snorted. "That's ridiculous! Are you saying all the men Lady Rin has ever been with... _dies_?" Len nodded. "Yes..so if you value your life, its best if you just leave her alone."

There was tense silence in the air. It was so tense that it was nearly suffocating, until Rei scoffed and shook his head. "Is this some kind of a joke Prince Kagamine?" He laughed dryly. "You would go as far as speak ill about Lady Rin, your own sister, behind her back just so I could stay away from her...really, you are horrible."

"I'm not lying." Len stated. "I'm trying to give you a chance to think about your life...I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor? How is that a favor?! You're trying to get me to stay away from her!"

"You'll be cursed if you continue being around Lady Rin."

"There is no such thing as curses!" Rei exclaimed angrily as he stood up, the chair shrieked back a bit at the sudden action. Len stared at him with an unreadable look on his face. "There are...Just because you don't believe them, doesn't mean curses will fade away so easily." He looked down to the ground. "Nor do they mean you won't be affected."

Len then smiled up at him mockingly. "But then again...I should've known a self-righteous apprentice doctor of a low class family would not believe in me, who had actually seen this curse happen and tried a pathetic attempt to help him."

Something snapped inside Rei and he lunged towards him, probably to strangle him but he froze when he felt some sharp press against his neck. Len glared up at Rei as he pressed the sharp tip of a butter knife to his throat. "I'll repeat this once more, if you continue being Lady Rin's lover, you won't be able to hear the end of it...This is your final warning."

Rei gulped as the knife dug into his neck but Rei did not back down and glared. "No." He said. Len narrowed his eyes in silence but then they softened as he pulled away from him, placing down the butter knife onto the table as he leaned back again the couch. "Your stubbornness...is good quality I'll admit." He complimented. "...But it will also be your downfall."

Len stood up and looked at him one more time. "I sincerely hope you survive because in the next few weeks you'll probably...no, _definitely_ be dead." He turned to walked over to the door until it was suddenly opened and Rin walked in. She blinked when she saw Len walking over to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Len smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Rin but I just remembered I have other business to attend to."

"You're leaving so soon?" Rin frowned. "But it been a while since we last spent time together."

"We'll just spend time together another day."

"...But it's been so long since I got the chance to talk to you and the fact, Rei is here is-"

"I'm truly sorry but I really need to go Rin." Rin pouted but nodded. "I understand." She then curtsied. "Farewell for now, Len."

"Have good day, Rin." Len bowed. He glanced over to Rei and smirked. "And farewell to you...Sir Rei Kagane." With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rin turned to Rei, who continued glaring at the door. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Rei didn't reply for a few minutes before he smiled warily at her. "Its nothing." He said as he walked towards her and embraced her. "Its nothing at all."

* * *

Irritation.

That was what Len felt when he talked to that dark haired bastard. He was nice enough to ever give him a warning yet he refused to believe him, he was just like the others before him. They were so confident that curses don't exist yet look where they ended up...six feet underground.

Although Len would admit...he did enjoy striking a nerve in other people.

Rei Kagane was so far, the most amusing suitor of Rin's he ever encountered this month. If things were different, he would've taken a liking to him but unfortunately he is Rin's lover.

Len thought back at their conversation. He nearly laughed at him when he said he wanted to be a doctor. Save lives? Was he thinking he'd be like a _saint_? His naivety amused Len but then he suddenly wanted to break that little fantasy of his...so he simply told him a bit of reality.

He felt a sadistic amusement when he noticed the anger in Rei steadily rising as they talked. He noticed how Rei was ready to lash out at him when he mentioned about the 'curse' and for a moment, he was actually considering letting him take his childish tantrum out but Rin might come any moment so he thought of solving it in a more peaceful manner by taking the nearby butter knife and pressing it to his throat when he tried to attack him.

He could think of other ways to try and get him to behave but most of them would be far to messy and would require a lot of explain to Rin if she suddenly entered inside the room where broke glass and chairs are scattered around the place.

Taking the butter knife was the most peaceful way he could think of to stop Rei from attacking him without actually getting violent and it worked.

Fortunately enough, Rin arrived just in time for him to leave. He had grown tired of being around such a rash person that he wanted to get away as soon as possible.

He wondered what does Rin see in that man. Yes, he seemed nice at first but then he would become dull to be around after a few minutes of talking.

Really, Rin has no taste in men indeed.

Len sighed and paused by the window when he saw a familiar black carriage pulled over in front of castle. He watched as a certain dark haired male, accompanied with his twin walked out of the palace.

He watched as the two shared a small kiss before Rei stepped into the carriage. Rei looked up at the palace and their eyes met. Len smirked as he noticed the unsettled look on Rei's face before the carriage rode away and out of the castle gates. As he stared out in the window, Len smiled, wondering what would Rei do during his last few weeks of living.

He'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Its already been weeks since he last seen Len Kagamine and Rei couldn't help but worry about what he said to him.

A curse? Was Rin really cursed? He knew it was impossible for someone to be cursed but...

Rei shook his head. No, he shouldn't be thinking such things. That man was just trying to get to him so that he would leave Rin. He began wonder why was the prince so cautious about his relations with Rin.

He had heard rumors and stories that the prince was suppose to be a kind and caring character who is well loved and adored by everyone in the country but what happened weeks ago...it scared him a bit.

What worried him the most...was the way the prince looked at him as he warned him to stay away. It looked as though...he wanted him dead on the spot...This brought shivers down his spine as he thought of it. But even so, there was no way he was ever going to give Rin up.

Its true, he had only know the girl for a few weeks but he had grown to love her even so. Rei groaned to himself. No, he was being a bit negative today.

Walking around an unfamiliar town was a bit troublesome, especially in the middle of the night. Normally, he would have an escort to accompany him and show him around but he wanted to be alone this time. The night market was amazing, it was rather crowded as if it were still daytime.

Shops of all sorts were opened at the sides, yelling out their products and trying to interest the people around. People laughed and smiled brightly as they walked by. This town was really lively.

He smiled as he smelled the delicious smell of different kinds of food. It really was a peaceful town.

"Won't you buy one of these, sir?" He looked beside him to see a middle-aged woman smiling at him as she held different kinds of jewelry in her hands. He smiled back. "Sorry but I'm not really interes-" He paused when he noticed something sparking much more than the rest dangling between her fingers. "...How much is this one?"

"You mean this one?" She pulled out the necklace carefully from the bunch of other necklaces. It was beautiful silver necklace with a small cross, its appearance was simple but it glittered so beautifully that he couldn't help but take notice of it. "Well, this one is made of pure silver so the price would be...20 pieces of silver."

"T-Twenty?" He gaped. Even though he is the son of a viscount, he didn't really bring much money at the moment since he really didn't think he would buy anything. "But...since you're a rather handsome fella, I'll give it to you half the price." The woman winked while Rei laughed awkwardly then sighed in relief.

He gave the coins to the woman and bowed as he left. Rei smiled as he held the necklace in his hand. "I wonder if Lady Rin will like this." He said to himself. Unknown to him, a shadowy figure followed after him.

"That's it! Careful!" A man yelled to his workers from a high tower as they pulled the heavy cargo of wood and stone up but a rope. The cargo dangled over the end of the night market where very few people would come and leave. "Alright! Lets take a break!" the workers yelled their agreement as they tied up the rope onto a pillar to prevent the cargo from falling and they ran down the stairs to join in the night market.

What they didn't know was a cloaked figure waiting for them come out before climbing up the stairs of the tower to where the rope was. The person trailed his finger to the secure line and tapping it, causing it to vibrate a bit. The person walked over to window and looked down at the crowd before his eyes spotted a certain black haired person, the person smiled as he pulled out his sickle hidden underneath his cloak.

Rei sighed as he found the exit of the night market and held the necklace securely in his hands. He can't wait to give Rin his present that was until he noticed that it was getting darker and noticed a shadow growing bigger and bigger over him. He looked up and saw a huge object falling towards him. He tried to react but it was too late.

 _CRASH!_

Rei heard a woman scream then murmurs but he couldn't hear much at all and his vision was blurring. Most of his body was pinned down by the heavy weight of wood and stone expect for his shoulders, arms, and head. He laid on his stomach and could feel that most of his bones were broken and that he was bleeding, probably internally as well. He felt a liquid trailing down his head to his face and knew right away it was blood.

It was like his whole body was on fire. It hurts, It hurts so much.

He lifted his head a bit despite the numbing pain and saw the necklace had fallen just a few inches away from him. He tried reaching out for it desperately until a hand picked up the silver necklace. He looked up, trying to see who it was but all he saw was blurry image and inside his cloak, he saw a faint image of appears to be a small silver sickle.

Was he a shinigami? Rei would've laughed at himself for thinking such a thing but the thought of it...was terrifying. Was he really going to die like this...?

 _"You'll be cursed if you continue being around Lady Rin."_

Rei's vision slowly darkened as the words of that person echoed in his mind. Before his life finally ended, he whispered his last thoughts. "So this is what a curse is like..."

The lone figure stared down at the now late Rei Kagane and he grinned.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? The son of the Viscount who arrived here has just died a few days ago!"

"Really? How did it happen?"

"I heard he died in an accident while going through a night market."

"Accident? I heard it wasn't an accident, the rope that carried the cargo that fell onto him was actually _cut_!"

"You mean he was _murdered_?!"

"Perhaps but who would do such a thing I wonder..."

"And I heard he was the lover of the daughter of the Kagamine Household."

"Lady Kagami's lover?! Oh my, the poor dear must be heartbroken."

"She must be...but then again, it wasn't long since her last lover died as well."

"True, she might find another love again very soon."

Len stared as he heard the three ladies gossiping loudly before he continued walking towards the church where people wearing black walked out. He had paid his respects to the Kagane members as he passed by them. The mother wept loudly at the loss of her only son while the father could only try and comfort his heartbroken wife while tears threatening to fall as well. Len forged a sympathetic look towards them as he bowed his head.

After talking to them for a few minutes, Len walked into the church where the familiar sound of weeping bounced off the walls. He sighed as he approached the blond haired girl leaning toward a luxurious coffin. Her arms laid on top of the closed casket while her head was on top of them. "Rin..."

Rin looked up to him with glassy eyes filled with tears. Len found her eyes were beautiful this way. They were so clear like a dolls with the look of sadness matching them beautifully but now was not the time to admired when she was in such a state of depression. "Len.." She leaped to her feet and ran into his arms. "He's dead Len, Rei's dead." She sobbed into his chest.

He embraced her gently, trailing his hands through her hair that fell to her side. She seemed so different than when they were children. Her hair used to her to her shoulders but now it was already unto her forearms. Her figure that was pressed against him wasn't like her childish body, rather it was softer and had curves. _'She has really become a lady.'_ Len thought.

"Its okay Rin." He muttered softly. "Don't cry, everything will be alright." He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Rin looked at him sadly. "Take this." He presented her with a white tulip. "Don't worry Rin, you'll be okay so smile for me."

Rin sniffed then nodded as she took the tulip. "Here, there is something I want to give you." Len reached into his pocket and pulled out...a silver necklace. "To help you cheer up." Rin blinked as she stared at the cross that hanged in the necklace. "You got this for me?" She asked and Len grinned. "Yes...through some _excellent_ sources."

Rin looked at Len then at the necklace and smiled a bit. "Thank you Len." She said. "...Could you place it on my neck for me?" Len blinked then nodded cheerfully. Rin turned around, gathering her hair up as Len brought the necklace around her neck and securing it.

She fingered the silvery jewelry and turned back to him. "Thank you Len...for comfort me like this." Len smiled and embraced her once more. "I'm happy to help Rin...I'm just happy to help."

* * *

Len came home that day. The moon was high up in the sky as cloud lazily drifted through the night. Len stood on the balcony of his room, staring into the bright full moon.

He smirked as he picked the glittering sickle next to him. He fingered the sharp blade until its tip with a smile. "I told you Sir Kagane." He muttered into the night sky. "If you don't leave her alone, you'll end up 'cursed' as well." He grinned mischievously. "Just because you don't believe in curses doesn't mean they'll fade away nor mean you won't get affected."

He looked into his reflection in the clear blade and frowned. "I gave you a warning but you didn't listen, now look what happened...just like the rest, you end up in coffin." He then smiled once more. "Well you got what you deserve for not heeding my warning." He turned back to his room but not without one last saying. "Farewell Sir Kagane...may we one day meet again in hell."

With that he closed the door to the balcony and the melancholic night continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Its already been a month since Rei's death...and already Rin has found new lover.

The news about it spread around town like wildfire until it reached his mansion. Len sighed tiredly as he laid the chair in the study room. They were twins yet it never cease to amaze him on how greedy she can be.

But then again...Humans _are_ greedy creatures, even he, himself would admit that.

He sighed again, massaging his now aching head. How long has he been here, working? He should really rest or else, he might overwork himself and collapse. He then remembered Rei and smiled bitterly, he must be hypocritical since he was the one who said humans would overwork themselves for money.

Well, no one is perfect anyway.

He stood up from his chair and walked out of the room, wondering what he should do for now. "Maybe, I'll visit the gardens." He mumbled to himself but then paused mid-step and frowned.

Lately, his Father had been quite the nuisance. For the past few days, his Father had begun sending him paper works of all sorts and books to study without delay. After the incident that occurred with Rei, his Father had been passing him the work to settle the matter as the death of the only son of the viscount was related to them.

It was exhausting and very frustrating at the fact his Father was passing the issue to him when he can handle the situation himself and end the rumor with just the snap of his fingers.

Perhaps he wanted to see how Len would handle matters like these once he becomes king. What a selfish man his father was.

Len cringed as the headache throbbed painfully. _'The garden...'_ He thought a minute later. He really should go to the gardens. For him, the garden was like a little sanctuary. A place where he can ignore the troublesome problems and be in ignorant bliss for a short while. Hopefully, his father wouldn't bother him there.

He continued moving down the halls until he reached his room to get himself ready. As he entered the room, he noticed the gardening scythe that laid on his desk, sparkling under the light.

He smiled. If it were anyone else, they would probably find it unnerving to see a sharp weapon in his room. He walked over to his desk and picked the small blade, inspecting it carefully.

His mother loved gardening. It was one of the many things Rin and Len had shared in common with their mother. In the past, their mother would often be seen tending to the gardens, despite having a gardener who was in charge of doing it and quite capable in doing a better job.

Their mother was a stubborn woman. She would often argue with the servants that she was capable in taking care of her flowers without trouble. Len remembered in amusement how their servants would try almost desperately to convince his mother that a queen shouldn't be doing such things and how his mother would start arguing with them so passionately.

Since his mother loved gardening so much, he would often carry around a sickle to use so that he could pick flowers for his beloved mother when he was young.

Although, his mother would often scream in panic whenever she sees her five year old son wielding a sharp object and waving it around like a toy. He chuckled at the memory but then his lips slowly fell to a sad frown.

When their mother died, the gardens seemed to have grown dark in atmosphere as if the flowers were mourning for her death. He remembered Rin crying for days and how she clung to him for comfort which Len would whole heartedly give without fail. During those days, the twins were all they have since their father had distant himself from them over the years.

Now, Len simply carries around the small sickle for sentimental reasons...

Len snorted to himself. He wasn't really the type of person to cling onto the past, he would simply forget about it and move on. Now that he thought of it, he rarely visits their mother's grave ever since that day.

He shook his head. Well, there was nothing he could do. He is a very busy person after all, being the crown prince and all.

He winced again when his headache acted again. He walked out of his room with the scythe placed inside his sack, while he's there, he might as well pick some flowers.

* * *

"Len? What are you doing here?" Rin asked, surprise to see her twin brother suddenly at the gardens. Len, momentarily forgetting about his headache, smiled at her. "Is it wrong to come to the gardens at this time of day, my dear sister." He teased. "But the more interesting question is what are you doing here? Did you not announce that you would be out for the day?"

"No, I did indeed went out an hour ago...but its just that-" She was cut off when a cheerful voice sang in the air. "Rin! Where are you~?"

Len felt that painful headache coming back to him as he heard that unfamiliar loud voice coming from outside the gardens. "I assume that would be your new lover?" He said.

"Do excuse him, Len." Rin smiled apologetically. "He's just naturally energetic."

"Ah! There you are!" They looked over to the side to see a young man with sandy blond hair that reached his shoulders running towards them with a bright smile on his face. "I found you!" He exclaimed happily before landing a kiss onto her cheek. He then turned to Len and blinked. "And who is this?"

Len mentally frowned at this person's rudeness while Rin laughed nervously. "Um...Nero, this is Lord Len Kagamine, my older brother and the heir to the throne. Len, this is Lord Nero Akita-"

"So you're the famous Lord Kagamine!" Nero cut in excitedly. "It's an honor meeting a famous! Since you're Rin's brother that makes you a friend of mine." He instantly grabbed Len's hands, causing him to drop his sack and shook his hands vigorously.

Len tried pulling his hands away from his grip but couldn't. He glared at the blond and opened his mouth to order him to release him and probably insult him as well, that was until Rin stepped in. "Nero! Stop it, it's very rude!" She exclaimed.

Nero quickly released Len's hands and scratched his head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that. I just got a little excited since I was meeting a famous crowned prince."

Len glared at him as he leaned down to pick up his sack. This person was just _unbearable_.

"I'm sorry Len." Rin apologized. "This is Lord Nero Akita, he's the youngest son of a Baron from the neighboring country." Len raised a brow at the person. A Baron? Another lower class? Well, this was going to be interesting.

"I actually have an older sister but she couldn't come today." Nero explained. "But I think it's best if she didn't come."

"Why's that?" Len questioned. Nero winced for a moment. "She would definitely try something against me..." Rin giggled before taking his arm. "Well, I would've loved to meet your family." Nero smiled and laughed happily. "They would've loved to meet you as well Rin."

Len stared as the two laughed and talked. Did they forgotten about his presence? He mentally grunted at the thought. He cleared his throat to catch their attention. "May we talk inside instead? I'm quite tired of standing here in the open." He deadpanned.

"Ah! That's right!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Len."

Len shook his head. "Its fine, you two seem to enjoy each other's accompany after all." Nero grinned as he wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulder. "She's a very wonderful person so I never get tired talking to her." Rin giggled.

"I'm just going to return to my room for a moment to fix myself up, you two can wait at the guest room, alright?" Rin smiled, her little blue eyes shone brightly. Len smiled back. "Of course, we'll wait patiently for you." Rin nodded before walking back into the castle with the two males.

Nero kept rumbling about how amazing the castle is and how different it is from his home and so on. Len tried ignoring him, which was quite easy since his headache was much more annoying than him.

"I'll leave you two for now, please wait for me, alright?" Rin said as they stopped right in front the guest room. The two nodded and Rin turned to the side, walking down the hallway to go back to her room.

"So Sir Akita-" Len started as they entered the room. "Call me Nero, everyone does." Nero grinned. Len's eye twitched for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Then...Nero, can you tell me what your family does for a living."

"Well, Len-" Len inwardly glared at him. Since when did he give _him_ the permission to call him by his first name? "My father is a merchant who travels around a lot" Nero smiled proudly. "It's seems like an exciting work, traveling and seeing new places."

Well, that would very much explains his bratty attitude. "I see...so you plan to be like your father then? Become a merchant?" Len asked as they sat comfortably on their seats across each other. Meanwhile, the door opened and a maid brought in some tea as usual, setting them on the table and left without saying a word.

"Yes and no...I do plan to travel around the world like my father."

"So...you don't plan on following his footsteps?"

"Perhaps but I mostly want to leave my home and see the world."

Okay, he wasn't giving him a clear answer at all. Len thought of that in irritation. This person was too laid-back and seem uninterested in taking over his family's business which was ridiculous for anyone to hear…but then again, he can understand the feeling.

Len realized after the few minutes of talking with this person...he was the complete opposite of Rei.

Rei was the more respectful and quiet person who takes his reputation seriously while Nero was the proud and free spirited type of person but he can be very disrespectful and loud. Len could easily describe him as a lazy, disrespectful, ignorant brat.

 _'Sir Kagane, at least, had more dignity than this person.'_ Len thought. "I see.." He mumbled, picking up a cup of tea before sipping it. "Then may I ask another question...how did you meet Lady Rin?"

Nero smiled brightly. "My father was trying to do some business with some fellow merchants about the goods he was selling and I came along since I thought it would be nice to meet one of my father's clients and then suddenly, I caught a glimpse of the most gorgeous creature I have seen in my life walking down the street with such grace."

Len did remember that Rin had mentioned about going to town to see the sights. He had argued with Rin about it since she was the princess of the country and to go out in the open, all _alone_ at that was just absurd. In the end, Rin ignored her brother's lectures and snuck out. This would explain why she was having an affair with such a low class being like Nero.

"It must've been quite an attraction for you to seem so cheerful." Len softly remarked as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I think it was love at first sight! She was really beautiful after all." Nero laughed loudly.

Somehow Len felt the throb in his head worsen as he listened to that irritatingly loud laugh of him. He didn't want to be disrespectful, he really didn't but this person was starting to get on his nerves. He sucked in a shallow breath.

"But I heard being a merchant is quite difficult." Len mused. "Travelling around and selling goods of all sorts to people...it must be hard to convince others into buying another person's products and to be away from one's family at that."

Nero shrugged. "That's true but my father is a hardworking person and we understand it."

"Really now..." Len narrowed his eyes a bit then smirked. He might as well 'tease' him for a bit. "But you know...the hardest part for a merchant is to convince a person that what they have is real."

"What do you mean?" Nero looked at him questionably. The smirk on Len's face stretched a bit wider. "Well...as a person who had known many merchants, there are some who would go to certain extent to get a person to buy their products."

"Really?"

"Yes and most merchants would even stretch the truth about what they have to get people to buy." Len explained. Nero raised a brow. "Most merchants?"

Len nodded. "People will always try to cheat others out of their money so they'll do anything to get it..." Len paused and then snickered. "But do you know what's more worse than cheating people?"

Nero looked at him nervously as he grinned. "Selling them weapons to kill."

Nero flinched and looked away, troubled but looked back at Len confidently. "Well, most merchants do but I know my father-"

"How do you know that he's telling the truth." Len interrupted.

"What are you saying?" Nero narrowed his eyes at him. Len smiled in amusement. "How do you know your father's goods aren't fake?" The smile seemed to stretched a bit more. "Or better yet not selling any weaponry."

"Are you saying my father is a _liar_? That he cheats people and sells weapons to enemies?" Nero glared while Len raised his hands up in surrender. "Relax, I have never met your father so I have nothing against him but..." He smiled at him sadistically. "What if your father was simply forging his goods? Or even have an access to weapons? That would be illegal right? As the prince who will one day inherit the throne, I simply can't accept such threats."

"My father is a genuinely honest man." Nero sneered. "He would never do things like that." Len just chuckled. "If that is what you believe."

Nero's expression darkened, the complete opposite of his expression minutes ago. "Do you have something against merchants?"

"Of course not." Len snickered. "Most of my father's business partners are merchants after all so why would I have something against merchants?"

"You seem to show dislike towards merchants." Nero pointed out and Len simply shrugged. "Some of them tried to cheat my father out of our fortune, some had even tried to swindle me into taking their offers or convincing my father to accepting them. Fortunately I'm not that naive." He chuckled. "I'll admit they had a way with words and seemed very convincing but of course, they were so easy to read."

"I understand that there are indeed some merchants would do that..." Nero paused. "But there are some who are honest about their business so you shouldn't say things like that."

Len snorted. "You seemed quite angered. Are you perhaps offended with what I said?"

Nero simply glared at him and Len smiled. "Then I'm quite sorry if I have offended you." He placed down his cup. "I just wanted to let you know that there are some merchants who do these things."

"My father isn't like those merchants." Nero repeated. "He is an honest hardworking man."

Len smirked. "I'm sure he is." there was a slight tone of sarcasm as he said this but fortunately, Nero seemed to not notice. "As a form of an apology for saying such things..." He grinned widely. "Why not I tell you a fair... _warning_."

* * *

Rin walked down the hallways leisurely. She sighed, hoping Len and Nero were getting along. Rin had been seeing Len a lot lately especially after the death of her beloveds which she was very grateful for. Ever since they turned sixteen, Len had slowly grown distant from her which unsettled her as he was the only family member she could depend on.

When their father finally announced that Len would take up the throne in the future, Len had grown increasingly busy. It worried Rin a lot but she was sure that Len would be able to handle himself. He always has.

Her dear twin brother, who was always there for her when she need him.

She smiled as she remembered he would always bring her white tulips whenever she felt lonely or hurt. Even when he was extremely busy, Len would seem know how she was feeling and would always appear before her with that same gentle smile on his face like when they were still children. He really is kind…

Rin paused mid-step when she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her. He stopped for a second as soon as he noticed her then continued approaching her. "Len? Where are you going?" Len stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Oh? Did I not tell you Rin? I was going to pick some of the flowers in your garden then I'll have to leave again." Len explained. Rin frowned. "What? But we haven't had time to talk."

"I'm really sorry Rin but the duties of a prince is something that can't wait." Len sighed as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Next time I'll definitely try and find some time to talk with you…and when I do, I promise to do whatever you want all day, alright?"

Rin frowned in disappointment but then sighed in defeat and smiled. "Promise?" Rin asked hopefully and Len chuckled. "Yes, I promise."

"Alright." Rin muttered then curtsied. "I'll see you soon Len."

"Farewell my dear sister." Len bowed and walked passed her. He paused for a moment before turning around. "By the way...would you mind apologizing Sir Akita for me." Rin glanced over to him in confusion. "While you were busy, I might've gone a bit too far with my...teasing."

Meanwhile, in the guest room.

Nero sat on his chair, obviously shaken. Len's teacup was turned over, spilling the tea onto the table and a butter knife was planted onto the chair, right next to Nero's head. He gulped as he shakily reached for the knife and pulled it out. He could still remember the deadly look of Len's when he nearly stabbed his face and the dangerous glint in his eyes while threatening him to not tell Rin about what he said and anything related to what he nearly did.

Nero thought as he stared at the butter knife that the prince was definitely someone he should not make an enemy off.

Len smirked widely at Rin. "Please give him my sincere apology."

* * *

As soon as he reached the garden, Len bent down and took out his sickle. He quietly sliced up the stems of different colored tulips with ease.

Somehow, the headache was slowly decreasing after he left Nero. He simply told the same things he said to Rei and of course, Nero had the same reaction as him. Nero began ranting about how ridiculous it was and so on. Len finally had enough of his bratty personality and picked up the butter knife.

He purposely missed Nero's face by inches and the sharp tip of the knife dug into the back of his seat. Len could easily see he was stunned by the sudden act and honestly, Len was too. He never thought he would lose his composure like that but Nero was so loud and annoying that he just saw red.

But then again, it was for the best. Len even went as far as threaten the man to not say a single word about what happen, something Len wouldn't usually do but even so, he very much enjoyed the look of fear in his eyes.

"Will he heed my warning this time?" He said to himself. He then chuckled at the thought as he picked a white tulip and slicing its stem of with his sickle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile and to be honest…I was planning on discontinuing this but a couple of people voted on the poll in my profile to continued this (which I'm honestly surprise there are still people who want to read this old thing) so I just continued it. Shocker, isn't it.**

 **The chapter was just slightly rewritten from my other Prisoner of Love and Desire so excuse me if they are just the same but like I said, this was just rewritten slightly.**

 **Truthfully I think this chapter was really...unrealistic and well, terrible (for lack of better words) in my opinion since I was nearly running out of ideas. I mean I am writing a twincest story that involved murder! It isn't as easy as it looks!**

 **Anyways please review on what you think of this chapter. Also I might answer some reviews while I have the time. I hope you read the next chapter real soon!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
